MedianXL Cube Recipes
Horadric Cube recipes can be one of the more interesting and confusing features in a Diablo 2 mod. To avoid information overload - this wiki is meant for new players to the mod, after all - only the more common recipes are listed. For a complete listing of recipes, including sacred items, crafting, and character challenges, please visit the official website. Before we start listing recipes, be aware that in MedianXL several of them require special items called reagents. Some recipes also have a further special requirement called Crafting Points. ; Reagents *Victim's Heart, Meditation Candle :- These may be purchased from any magic items vendor. *Mystic Orb :- These may be purchased from any magic items vendor or dropped by monsters. Not all types may be bought. *Portable Shrine :- These orange crosses are dropped late in Terror and Destruction difficulties. They allow you to create and consecrate items. *Arcane Shard :- These are obtained by disenchanting unique items. *Arcane Crystal :- Arcane Shards are not useful on their own, but can be cubed in sets of 5 to obtain these. ; Crafting Points Several recipes have this new requirement type. Crafting Points appear as affixes on items. Therefore, to meet a recipe's crafting point requirement, you must wear items that have crafting points on them. If the total number of crafting points you have equals or exceeds the recipe requirement, then you will be able to do it. Tip: Crafting points aren't very common. Try to collect a set of crafting points equipment. Remember, you only need to wear them when you are attempting a recipe. When you create a character, it will receive a Pearl of Wisdom. This little item gives hints to new players about the mod. Simply cube it to read other pearls of wisdom. *Gem upgrading Upgrading gems now only requires two of the same quality gem instead of three. Upgrading from flawless to perfect quality requires 50 Crafting Points. *Rune upgrading and downgrading Similar to gems, you now only need two of the same rune to upgrade up to the next rune. The three greater runes (Taha, Ghal, Qor) may not be upgraded / downgraded. *Unsocketing This very useful recipe takes a filled socketed item and separates its individual components for you to reuse again. That works for all but nonmagical grey / gemworded / runeworded items. For those, use this: *Mystic Orb recipe This recipe is a simple addition type. You put in the item and Mystic Orb, stir, and the item gains the orb's bonus. Appropriate item type means the item must match the Mystic Orb requirement. This requirement is displayed in each Mystic Orb's description. For example, some Mystic Orbs say ''Cube this with armor.'' *Affix removal This recipe consumes all the magic in an item, leaving a basic damaged low quality item. Why? You may want the base item to use for a runeword, for example, when you find a blue magic item you don't need. *Reroll This simple recipe "rerolls" the item. In essence, it's as if it was dropped again. You may get a lowly white or blue magical item... or a powerful rare or unique. Having high magic find helps. *Reroll superior / magic / rare Unlike the previous recipe, this one retains the item type and quality. If you use a blue item, it'll produce a blue item. What it changes is the magical affixes and number of sockets on it. So for example if you find a rare sword of a base type you want but you don't like the mods on it, use this recipe to change the mods while keeping the sword. *Zomghelp recipe Yes, this is the official name for it on the mod's website. If you have very bad luck and no useful items, this will give you some baseline items. It's unlikely you'll be this desperate given that the mod has fairly generous drop rates and you could just farm the area you can't pass, but the option is here. It's not a total ripoff; the resulting magic item has built-in ''+25% Enhanced Damage (for weapons) or +25% Enhanced Defence (for armor) if you use it at level 1, and an additional +2% for each higher character level.'' *Lucky modifier This allows you to use 3 runes for the chance to add an extra bonus to an item. This recipe gives a 20% chance to add the following bonuses, depending on the item type: Weapon: +40% Enhanced Damage, 100% bonus to Attack Rating Armor: +40% Enhanced Defence, Damage Reduced by 1% Amulet: +1 to All Skills Ring: +10% to Spell Damage Quiver: 5% bonus to All Attributes Jewel: +2 to Strength, +2 to Dexterity, +2 to Energy, +2 to Vitality *Socket Drill This adds sockets to an item. The more jewels you feed, the more sockets you get - up to the item's limit. *Reroll low quality to regular This recipe also rerolls the socket count on the item. *Reroll regular to superior *Uptier recipe This upgrades the base item type to the next quality tier. Your item mods will remain intact, but the base quality will have upgraded stats (as well as requirements). Note: due to an unfortunate bug in the game (not mod), ethereal items cannot be uptiered. This extremely useful recipe of course comes with a price: Tier 1 to 2 - 50 Crafting Points Tier 2 to 3 - 100 Crafting Points Tier 3 to 4 - 150 Crafting Points Tier 4 to 5 - 200 Crafting Points Tier 5 to 6 - 250 Crafting Points *Special unique uptier recipe You can fix lower tier uniques too. Also, the unique item isn't simply base uptiered - the modifiers are rerolled for the resulting higher tier version. This recipe has similar requirements. Tier 1 to 2 - 50 Crafting Points Tier 2 to 3 - 100 Crafting Points Tier 3 to 4 - 150 Crafting Points Tier 4 to 5 - 200 Crafting Points Tier 5 to 6 - 250 Crafting Points *Reroll non-magical to magic This rerolls any non-magical (grey, or white) item and upgrades it to a blue magic item. Although blues are not very powerful compared to what else is out there, they have their uses, especially as preparation for further upgrades - notably for honorific items. See the next two recipes. *Reroll magic to rare (gem shatter recipe) This turns blue magic items into yellow rares. Note that the process lowers the output item level to 85% of the input item level, with a corresponding drop in affixes if applicable. For example, using a hypothetic level 100 item will result in a level 85 item; therefore the mods on the output will be restricted to affixes that can occur on level 85 items (and not level 100 items). *Reroll magic to honorific Honorifics are blank items that receive a double bonus from Mystic Orbs. They are green in color, have no mods, and have the max number of sockets available in them. The primary purpose is to take advantage of high end Mystic Orbs. *Dupe Recipe Long story short, we now have a recipe that allows you to duplicate items. *Disenchanting Uniques Arcane Crystals, which are cubed from Arcane Shards, are used in a few recipes, notably turning rares into uniques. So, to get those Arcane Shards, this is what you use. ...and five of those make an Arcane Crystal: *Disenchanting Sets You can sacrifice these high level items to obtain Signets of Learning. Each Signet may be consumed to gain 1 attribute point permanently. A character can only consume 1,000 signets in this manner. *Reroll any to unique This does not work on sacred items. *Cow level Yes, it's here -_- You need to have already slain Baal in the current difficulty, and do this recipe while standing in the Rogue Encampment in Act 1. ''Warning! The Cow Level is now a Heroic Area.'' Elixirs in MedianXL are consumeable items that grant you a powerful effect with a limited duration of time. They can be dropped by monsters, but you can concoct your own. Please bear in mind that alchemy recipes have a 500 Crafting Point requirement. Currently, there are five known alchemical recipes. The Elixir of Adrenaline works instantly to reset any currently timered skills, so it does not have a duration like other elixirs. These can potentially be the best jewels in the game, if you are dedicated enough to make a full set of them. The bonuses on the jewel depend on the rune used, as follows: 50 Crafting Points *Tir - (6 to 10)% better chance to find magic items *Ith - all resists +(3 to 5)% 100 Crafting Points *Ort - requirements -(2 to 4)% *Shael - +(21 to 50) Defence 150 Crafting Points *Lum - +(1 to 2)% to Experience Gained *Lem - +(3 to 5) to All Attributes 200 Crafting Points *Ist - +(4 to 6)% bonus to Summoned Minion Life *Ohm - +(4 to 12) to Maximum Damage 250 Crafting Points *Ber - (1 to 3)% Life Stolen per Hit, (1 to 3)% Mana Stolen per Hit *Zod - +(1 to 3)% to Spell Damage 300 Crafting Points *Kur - +(4 to 6)% bonus to Summoned Minion Damage *Nas - Slows Target by 1% 350 Crafting Points *Vith - +(2 to 4)% bonus to Summoned Minion Resistances *Thai - +(6 to 15) to Minimum Damage 400 Crafting Points *Nih - +(2 to 8) Life on Striking in Melee, +(2 to 8) Mana on Striking in Melee For more information, check out the official FAQ at http://modsbylaz.hugelaser.com/faq.html